Andrej Meszároš
| birth_place = Považská Bystrica, Czechoslovakia | draft = 23rd overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2002 }} Andrej Meszároš ( , born October 13, 1985) is a Slovak professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Andrej Meszároš began playing for Dukla Trenčín in the Slovak Extraliga as a 17-year-old in 2002–03. After two seasons with Trenčín, he was drafted 23rd overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Ottawa Senators. The following season, he went overseas to play junior hockey in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Vancouver Giants. Meszároš recorded 41 points in 59 games with Vancouver — fifth in WHL rookie scoring — and was named to the Western Conference's Second All-Star Team. He was also named the Giants' Rookie of the Year and Top Defenceman. Nearly six years later, he was inducted into the Giants' Ring of Honour, a series of banners inside the Pacific Coliseum commemorating the team's best alumni. In 2005–06, he made the jump to the NHL with the Senators. Meszároš registered his first NHL point, an assist, on October 10, 2005, in a 6–5 shootout win over the Toronto Maple Leafs. Two months later, he scored his first NHL goal on December 9 — a game-tying goal in the third period of a shootout loss against the Vancouver Canucks. He finished his rookie season with 10 goals and 39 points, and was named to the NHL All-Rookie Team with Calgary's Dion Phaneuf. Playing on a defensive pairing with Zdeno Chára, Meszároš' plus/minus of plus-39 was tied for third in the league overall and first among rookies. The following year, Meszároš registered seven goals and 35 points and added seven points in the playoffs as the Senators made their first franchise appearance in the Stanley Cup Finals against the Anaheim Ducks. However, the Senators were defeated by Anaheim in five games. Meszároš finished second on the team in playoff plus/minus, behind Wade Redden, at plus 5. His sophomore season also included an appearance in the 2007 YoungStars Game with teammate Patrick Eaves, in which he scored two goals in a 9–8 victory over the Western Conference. in 2010.]] Although Meszároš produced at a similar pace in 2007–08, the Senators finished a disappointing seventh in the Eastern Conference and were swept by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first round. Meszároš became a restricted free agent in the off-season and, unable to come to terms, the Senators dealt him to the Tampa Bay Lightning on August 29, 2008, in exchange for Filip Kuba, Alexandre Picard and San Jose's first-round draft pick (previously acquired) in 2009. The following day, he agreed to a six-year, $24 million contract. On July 1, 2010, the first day of the NHL's free agency period, Meszároš was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for a 2nd round pick in 2012. In his first season with the Flyers Meszároš won the Barry Ashbee Trophy, awarded to the best defenseman on the team. International play Meszároš debuted internationally for Slovakia in the 2003 World U18 Championships as team captain. After a strong round robin, finishing second in their group behind the United States, Slovakia upset the Czech Republic and Russia before being defeated by Canada 3-0 in the gold medal game, earning silver. Meszároš finished with four points in seven games, third in tournament scoring among defencemen. In 2004, Meszároš competed in World Junior Championships in Finland. After losing their quarter-final match against the Czech Republic, Slovakia was then defeated 3–2 by Russia in the fifth place game. Meszároš scored a goal and an assist in six games. Later that year, he made his senior international debut with Slovakia in the 2004 World Championships. Meszároš recorded one assist in seven games as Slovakia was defeated 1–0 by the United States in the bronze medal game. At eighteen years old, he was the youngest player to compete for Slovakia in both 2004 tournaments. Meszároš made his second World Junior appearance in 2005, returning as team captain. Despite three goals and one assist from Meszároš, Slovakia failed to qualify for the medal rounds. During his rookie NHL season in 2005–06, Meszároš was chosen to Slovakia's 2006 Olympic hockey team in Turin and registered two assists in six games. At 20-years-old, he was the second youngest player in the tournament, behind Russia’s Evgeni Malkin. After Ottawa was eliminated in the second round of the NHL playoffs, Meszároš joined Slovakia for one game in the 2006 World Championships. Slovakia finished eighth. Awards and achievements WHL *Western Second Team All-Star — 2005 *All-Rookie Team — 2005 *Vancouver Giants' Top Defenceman — 2005 *Vancouver Giants' Rookie of the Year — 2005 NHL *All-Rookie Team — 2006 *NHL YoungStars Game appearance — 2007 *Barry Ashbee Trophy — 2011 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * * *Andrej Meszaros at NHLPA Category:Born in 1985 Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Slovakia Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Slovak ice hockey players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vancouver Giants alumni